


Parallel Pathways

by LadyAxisNeoluna, RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Hugs, Name Changes, Nudity, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Third Date Joke, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing the name Uzu Sanageyama made Ryuko's blood boil. The third year transfer student razed her clubs and had an arrogance that she needed to drop a notch or two. If Uzu couldn't learn of this flaw, then he could never beat her. AU Universe of Episode 6 where Ryuko and Sanageyama switched roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Boy's Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> LadyAxisNeoluna's Note: RaeRaePapaya wrote the entire story out, I did the world building on the AU. In this AU, Ryuko and Uzu switched roles with each other, but they still have the same family members. Here are some details:
> 
> Ryuko is still a Life Fiber Hybrid and a delinquent but she cut her ties to her father during her second year middle school because she believed she was really a burden to him. She stole and destroyed her own school records and ran away from her school, leaving everything that could track her.
> 
> About three months passed, rumors about her spread to many schools after a surge of beaten gangs in both middle and high school in almost lightning quick speed and without breaking a sweat were by her hands. Satsuki had someone send Ryuko a one-on-one challenge and they faced off. Unlike Uzu, Ryuko managed to fight for about five minutes against Satsuki before kneeling over. She learned to fight multiple gangs numbering to the dozens in an almost daily basis and made her hyper aware to ambush and pressure.
> 
> Ryuko had her family name changed by Inumuta so she could cut her ties to Isshin. Her last name was changed to "Nekokeiro" which means "cat route or cat pathway." (Really an English pun for cat walk). Inumuta gave her the teasing nickname "Neko-onna" (cat girl) because of it.
> 
> She and Inumuta actually get along the most, Ryuko lived with him until the homes in Honnouji were built.
> 
> Ryuko and Satsuki were never aware that they were actually sisters. Satsuki knew Ryuko was related to Isshin, but Satsuki never suspected that Isshin was Soichiro in disguise.

Ryuko hummed a low tune to herself as she entered the room where Iori and Inumuta were currently looking over Lady Satsuki’s newest order of Life Fibers. A smirk appeared on the girl’s face as she spotted the sparkling, red threads in the container in the center of the room.

"Ah, Neko-onna," Inumuta spoke up, causing Ryuko to send the blue haired male a glare. "What brings you here?" He inquired without missing a beat.

"Heard the queen got some new toys." Ryuko voiced as she turned back to the Life Fibers. "Wonder what she’s going to use them for…" Ryuko mused.

Iori turned to her. “For production of Goku Uniforms, of course.” Iori replied, sounding as though that were the only possible answer. “Besides, that new transfer student has been causing quite a bit of trouble. We’re short a few clubs now and I have to make new uniforms to make up for the loss in man power.” Iori shared as he turned to Inumuta’s computer.

Ryuko pursed her lips at the mention of the transfer student.  _Uzu Sanageyama._

The girl turned on her heel and headed back through the door to leave the room. “Nekokeiro? Where are you going?” Inumuta called to the dark haired girl.

"I need to pay a little visit to Lady Satsuki." Ryuko replied over her shoulder as she strolled out the door. "I’ve got a bit of a request for her." The dark haired girl answered as the automatic doors shut behind her.

—-

"Let me fight Sanageyama." Ryuko requested as she stood behind Satsuki’s chair.

Satsuki set down her tea and swirled her chair around. She looked at Ryuko skeptically, her brows furrowing just slightly. “Why?” She inquired.

Ryuko smirked slightly. “This new transfer student has come barging into our domain and has made a mess of things, don’t you think? He’s pushed you to the point of needing to bring out a special toy of your own,” Ryuko said, nodding her head over to where Junketsu was pinned to the wall in a special casing.

The dark haired girl turned back to the queen. “Not to mention that you’ve called in for more Life Fibers. That, and he took down some of my clubs. I hold a personal grudge for that.” Ryuko mentioned, pursing her lips once more.

"Is this request for the sake of revenge, Nekokeiro? Because if so, then you can think again about asking me to grant you permission for some petty match." Satsuki told the girl before she sipped her tea.

Ryuko shook her head. “This isn’t about revenge at all.” Ryuko elaborated. “He’s got admirable skills… I’d like to fight against him myself.” The dark haired girl said. “I’m getting the same vibe from him like our first match roughly three years ago.”

**_Flashback: Three Year Prior, Northern Kanto Susukigahara._ **

_Ryuko and Satsuki went on fighting like they were holding onto their last thread of life. Satsuki expected a powerful opponent, but even she didn’t expect her challenge to have such raw talent and fighting instinct. The once grassy plain had been effectively cut to carpeted edges from the sheer power each of their sword strokes emitted. But by a simple strategy, Satsuki blinded the other by reflecting the sunlight off her partially sheathed Bakuzan, and rammed the sheath in one hand to Ryuko’s gut. With Ryuko staggered to her knees, Satsuki dangerously inched the black sword to Ryuko’s neck._

_“It’s not often I’m forced to unsheathe Bakuzan, Kanto Vagabond. I can tell you’re a girl used to war fronts. Your fighting style became an intent to kill as we progressed.”_

_“Heh, I might as well be branded a soldier or terrorist. I severed my estranged ties and went on doing what I’m best at.” Ryuko smirked and looked on to Satsuki’s steely gaze“…But right now, I’m at gunpoint by you, Satsuki Kiryuin. Will you report my arrest?”_

_Satsuki shook no “I came to challenge you to test your potential, and recruit you to be one of my most trusted Generals.” Satsuki held her hand out, “Come with me and you could fight as you desire in the academy I built.”_

_Ryuko looked at Satsuki’s hand for a moment, only for her to stand on her own and dusted herself off. “Sound’s interesting, am I expected to exterminate excess vermin in a cage?”_

_Satsuki could almost smile, “It’s more akin to reaping dying flowers in a prized garden.”_

"My father was the one who trained him… I’d like to compare his skills with mine." Ryuko said, clenching her hand into a fist. She had long abandoned her old name Matoi even before she met Satsuki, and she wanted to leave that past in the shadows. However, this is something that's been in her mind lately.

Satsuki set her cup down on the table nearby her. She folded her hands in her lap and looked up into Ryuko’s piercing blue eyes. “Very well, I’ll allow it. But you’re not to wound him, do you understand?”

"That’s fine by me." Ryuko answered. She nodded and turned to leave, her long skirt flowing behind her.

"Nekokeiro." Satsuki called.

The younger turned around just in time to catch Bakuzan as Satsuki tossed it over to her. “What’s this for?” Ryuko inquired as she looked up at the queen.

"For your match against Sanageyama. You’ll need your full strength if you want to be satisfied with your match." Satsuki said before she sipped her tea once again. The queen looked back up at Ryuko. "Return it to me once you’ve completed it." Satsuki ordered.

Ryuko eyed Bakuzan before she nodded and bowed to Satsuki. The younger girl mumbled a thank you to Satsuki before she left the room.

—-

Uzu strolled up to the school entrance with Mako in tow, the chattering on and on. About what though, he couldn’t remember. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a wooden post in front of the school’s entrance. He walked up to it, figuring that the message must be for him.

_Attention Uzu Sanageyama of Third Year, Class K. I’ll be waiting in the Kendo Club Dojo after school. - Ryuko Nekokeiro_

Uzu smirked as he tucked his hands into his pockets. “Callin’ me out, huh?” He mused under his breath. “Mako,” he called to the brunette girl at his side. She stopped talking and turned to Uzu curiously.

"It seems I’ve got a date today after school, if you’d like, you can go ahead and head home without me." Uzu told the girl.

Mako shook her head. “I cannot do that! Someone has to chaperone your date! I have to make sure this person’s good enough for my best friend!” Mako replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Uzu blinked at her and chuckled under his breath. “Well, that’s not really…” He trailed off, figuring that Mako had already decided on staying with him for the day. Knowing this girl, she’s probably already got her heart set on staying and there wasn’t going to be anything that could change that. He nodded and smiled at Mako. “Ah, thanks then. I’m trusting your judgment, alright?” Uzu replied to her.

Mako nodded fervently, a smile on her lips. “Of course!” She replied as she followed Uzu into the school.

—-

Ryuko looked up from her spot at the center of the gym, her hand on Bakuzan’s sheath. She spotted Uzu walk through the doors with Mako in tow, the former whistling as he looked around the gym and at the students that had gathered to watch the match.

The male whistled a short tune as he turned his attention to Ryuko, a smirk dancing in his face. “Damn, you’ve really gathered a crowd, haven’t ya?” Uzu called to the dark haired girl. He waved for Mako to go stand with the rest of the audience members and out of harm’s way as he crossed the gym to stand before Ryuko.

The girl rose to her feet as she clenched her hand around Bakuzan. “So you’ve come, Sanageyama?” She said to him as she looked still him. “I was beginning to think that maybe you wouldn’t,”

Uzu smirked. “I got called out by a powerful, young lady in the Elite Four. I wasn’t about to leave her hangin’.” He replied with a smirk.

A similar smirk appeared on Ryuko’s lips. “Hm, how sweet of you.” She replied sarcastically, noticing the way that Uzu’s eyes fell toward Bakuzan.

The green haired male nodded his head toward the blade. “That’s Kiryuin’s, ain’t it? What’s it doin’ with you?” He inquired.

Ryuko unsheathed the blade slowly before she pointed the tip of the blade in Uzu’s direction, her brows furrowing. “Lady Satsuki loaned it to me specifically for this match. It’ll be more than enough to defeat you.” She explained to him.

Uzu furrowed his brows as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, bringing his Scissor Blade out with it. “I hate to tell ya, but I don’t think that blade’s gonna be enough to beat me.” He told the girl smugly. “But you sure can try and see if it works.”

"We’ll see, let’s begin!" Ryuko yelled as she activated her uniform. Her form covered with starry red light, and in its place was a black kimono top and matching hakama pants, a red wrap around her waist, tabi and zori sandals and her hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. “Three Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia!” Ryuko said aloud. The crowd of spectators in aw of her.

Uzu’s eyes peered over Ryuko as she stood before him, he scanned over her new form, thinking it doesn’t look half bad on her. Ryuko pointed Bakuzan at Uzu, directing his attention to her face. “Where do you think you’re looking?” Ryuko inquired, her brows furrowing.

The green haired male gave her a slight smirk. “Just reading your movements is all.” He replied. “Anyway, I wouldn’t like Senketsu to be left out.” Uzu pulled his glove’s pin and felt a surge of power. Senketsu’s long coat form unraveled around him and started to weave himself into Uzu’s skin. His sleeves melded to black with red lined gloves that connected to his shoulders, collar, and neck. His lower area formed to hakama pants like Ryuko’s and a black version of his pointed boots. Senketsu’s fin like eyes popped out from his shoulders, completing the transformation.

“Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!” Uzu called out and transformed his Scissor Blade to its larger form.

"Uzu," Senketsu said, grabbing the male’s attention. "Stay on your guard. Something tells me that this girl shouldn’t be underestimated." Senketsu advised.

Uzu smirked, looking down at the Kamui. “Thanks, but I’ll be fine. Besides, the girl doesn’t have a Kamui, she’s probably just like the other cannon fodder.” He replied, turning his attention back to Ryuko. He charged forward, his Scissor Blade clashing with Bakuzan, creating a strong wind that nearly knocked the spectators over.

"Hah! Not bad! As expected from one of the Elites!" Uzu complimented as he glared down at Ryuko.

The dark haired girl smirked in response. “Sweet talk will get you nowhere!” Ryuko yelled as she knocked Uzu back, the male jumping back to avoid her attack. He landed on his feet and looked back up at Ryuko to see her charging at him, Bakuzan poised in her hand. Uzu smirked as he countered all of Ryuko’s hits, his eyes able to tell when she’ll strike and where.

Uzu switched to the offensive, deflecting Ryuko’s attack and then swung at her gut. She grunted as she slid back from the force of the strike. “Not bad,” Ryuko spoke up. Uzu smirked and lunged at Ryuko again, striking repeatedly. Ryuko grunted as she blocked Uzu’s moves a few of his hits landing.

Seeing an opening in his defense, she moved to strike only for Uzu to block her with ease. “I can see all your moves!” He yelled as he blocked another one of her hits.

Ryuko narrowed her eyes. “Is that so?” She inquired, gritting her teeth.

Uzu smirked at her. “Impressed? I can anticipate your moves thanks to these eyes!” Uzu yelled. Ryuko swung Bakuzan, aiming it from the side to hit Uzu’s right side. Uzu turned his attention to her blade, moving his own blade to block when his head reeled back, Ryuko’s fist connecting with his cheek.

He stumbled back, slightly disoriented as Ryuko moved to the offensive, slashing at the male. He did what he could to block her hits, though most connected with his body. He slashed his Scissor Blade at Ryuko, causing the girl to jump back to avoid the attack.

"Oww," Uzu groaned as he cradled his cheek and flexed his jaw. "Damn, that’s one hell of a hook…" Uzu grumbled as he glared at Ryuko.

"I told you to keep your guard up," Senketsu spoke up.

"I know that!" Uzu yelled as he frowned down at the Kamui. He collected himself, letting a deep breath pass through his lips as he rose to his feet. Ryuko narrowed her eyes at him, pointing Bakuzan at the male once again as she got into position.

Bracing his legs, Uzu lunged forward, swinging his Scissor Blade overhead to strike Ryuko. The girl got into a defensive position. She used Bakuzan to block the male’s attack. Her fist shot forward toward him and Uzu’s guarded his face, only for the girl to grab him and throw him to the floor. Uzu choked out a gasp as his back hit the floor, and Ryuko kicked him, sending him skidding across the floor.

Uzu rose to his feet, looking up in surprise to find Ryuko already above him, Bakuzan coming at him. He rolled out of the way and swung at Ryuko. She dodged with ease and chased after Uzu, swinging repeatedly at the male. He struggled to block her attacks and Ryuko switched tactics, instead knocking the hilt of the sword against Uzu’s abdomen, the hit causing Uzu to fly into a nearby wall.

He groaned and pushed himself off the wall, lunging at Ryuko. “Hrraah!” Uzu yelled as he swung wildly at the dark haired girl.

Ryuko dodged and blocked Uzu’s unorthodox moves. She spotted an opening in his form and struck quickly, Bakuzan hitting the back of Uzu’s hand. The green haired male grunted as his Scissor Blade was knocked from his hand. His eyes widened as he watched it fly into the air and a choked gasp escaped his lips when he felt Ryuko strike him and knock him into the air, cutting Senketsu.

"Senketsu!" Uzu yelled as he watched Senketsu fall apart before him. The male’s nude form hit the ground hard, Senketsu’s pieces falling around him. His Scissor Blade landed nearby and within arm’s reach, the blade digging into the floor of the gym.

Ryuko stood in front of Uzu as she changed back into her regular school uniform. She frowned down at him. She released a heavy breath as Mako broke from the audience and ran over to Uzu.

"U-Uzu-san!" She called to him as she ran to his side. She helped Uzu try to get up as she picked up the pieces of Senketsu, holding them close to her.

"He’ll be fine." Ryuko reassured the brunette girl. "He’s just knocked out is all." Ryuko said as she turned to leave.

"…again."

Ryuko stopped in her tracks and turned back around to see Uzu using his Scissor Blade to help himself stand up, Mako helping him. The green haired male, exhausted, looked back up at Ryuko, a cold glare sent her way. “Again,” he repeated. “Fight me again.” He insisted as he stood to his feet, stepping away from Mako shakily as he pulled his Scissor Blade from the floor.

His gray eyes narrowed at the dark haired girl. “I can still fight,” he told her. Ryuko crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the green haired male.

"Just you alone? Don’t be pathetic! You’ve only made it this far because you worked together with your Kamui!" Ryuko reprimanded him. "He’s in pieces because of you!" Ryuko yelled and gestured to the patches of cloth in Mako’s hand. Uzu’s eyes widened and he turned to Mako’s hands to look at Senketsu.

"Senketsu…" He uttered and turned back to Ryuko, his eyes narrowing at the girl again. "You bitch-!" He yelled.

Ryuko shot him a glare and she walked up to him, jabbing her finger against his chest. “You can blame me for this all you want, but we  _both_  know who’s at fault here!” Ryuko yelled as Uzu glared down at her. “In case you couldn’t quite wrap your head around it, it’s your fault! You were too arrogant and your Kamui paid the price.” She scolded.

Uzu grit his teeth. “Arrogant?! I-” Ryuko stopped him mid-sentence.

"If you can’t see what you did wrong, then there’s no way you can defeat me." Ryuko said as she stepped back, one of the students in the audience bringing a cloak to her.

She took it gratefully and handed it out to Uzu. “Cover yourself up, you’re in the presence of a lady.” She uttered to him, her cheeks faintly dusted red. Uzu eased his glare and looked down at himself, his cheeks flushing when he realized he was in the nude.

He grabbed the cloak from Ryuko, uttering a thanks as he wrapped the cloak around his waist. Ryuko nodded and turned to leave. She stopped a few paces away and glanced back at Uzu from over her shoulder.

"If you really want to challenge me again, fine, but on the condition that you figure out what you did wrong in this match that led to your loss. If you figure that out, then I’ll be happy to fight you again." Ryuko said before she departed.

Uzu grit his teeth and turned around, his hand clenching on the cloak around his waist. He walked over to Mako and the girl held her palm out to Uzu, showing him Senketsu. Uzu sighed. “Sorry, Senketsu. This was all my fault. I’ll figure out what I did wrong, and we’ll get her back. I promise.” Uzu promised, picking the cloth from Mako’s hands.

—-

"Ah, thanks." Uzu mumbled gratefully as he took the bowl of rice and plate of croquettes from Mako.

The brunette nodded and sat beside Uzu, the pair looking up at Senketsu, the Kamui appearing to be sleeping from his place on the coat hanger. The Kamui had managed to repair and piece itself together, much to Uzu’s amazement. With a heavy sigh, Uzu bit down into the croquette, wiping some crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

"I didn’t know your date was with Nekokeiro-san." Mako spoke up, causing Uzu to nearly choke on his food. He coughed, pounding his fist against his chest as he tried to collect his breath.

He turned to Mako in surprise, looking at the girl incredulously. “H-Huh?”

"Earlier today when you were fighting against Nekokeiro-san. That was the date that you were referring to earlier today, right?" Mako inquired, her brown eyes turning to look over at Uzu.

A sigh passed through Uzu’s lips as he took a sip of the tea that Mako had also brought for him, downing it gratefully. “Ah, I suppose so.” He mumbled and took another bite of the croquette. Mako nodded and turned back to Senketsu.

"Nekokeiro-san said that you could fight her again, right? But only if you figure out what you did wrong, right?" Mako asked, her brows furrowing together. "I’m not sure what she meant by that, you and Senketsu worked really well together! Even if you did lose terribly against Nekokeiro-san!"

Uzu paused mid-bite to send a glare in the brunette’s direction. “But even if you did lose, you and Senketsu are a team! You fought well together! Especially against one of the Elites!” Mako insisted as she turned to Uzu.

The green haired male popped the last bit of the croquette into his mouth, dusting his hand off on his pajama bottom. He turned back to Senketsu, a frown appearing on his lips. “I appreciate it, Mako, but I did do something wrong and Senketsu paid the price for it.” Uzu said, clenching his hand into a fist.

"I was lucky that I was fighting against Nekokeiro, had it been someone else, I might’ve lost Senketsu forever." Uzu said as he rose to his feet, placing his hand against Senketsu. Uzu furrowed his brows. "I won’t let that happen." Uzu swore as he patted the area beneath Senketsu’s eyes, waking the Kamui.

Uzu smirked at the Kamui, his eyes glowing with determination. “I hope you’re ready for trainin’ Senketsu, we’re about to work our asses off to show that Nekokeiro girl that we’re not a force that shouldn’t be taken lightly!” Uzu declared proudly.

Mako smiled at the pair before she rose to her feet, smacking Uzu’s arm. “Don’t be in such a rush, Uzu-san!” Mako scolded, causing Uzu to look at her in surprise.

"Wh-What are you talkin’ Mako?"

Mako pointed to the bandages wrapped around Uzu’s bare torso. “You got hurt pretty badly in that match with Nekokeiro-san! You should take some time to rest, you’re not invincible” The brunette scolded.

Uzu almost rolled his eyes. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

"And Senketsu almost died, remember?! You can’t ask him to get out of bed now! He needs rest!" Mako told the male, frowning at him.

Uzu’s eyes widened slightly from realization and he turned back to Senketsu. “A-Ahh, that’s right! S-Sorry, Senketsu! We-We don’t have to train right now, we can wait until you’re better!” Uzu amended apologetically.

"No, I’m fine, Uzu. I’m ready to train whenever you are." Senketsu replied.

Uzu stared at the Kamui in slight surprise until he grinned. “Alright, let’s get started then!” Uzu said as he pulled Senketsu off the coat hanger, slipping the Kamui on as they headed out the doors to train outside.

—-

Ryuko looked out the window, her brows furrowing together as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes moved, watching the green haired transfer student walk across the school, a certain aura about him that she couldn’t quite place her finger on.

She watched in slight surprise as Uzu stopped in his tracks and turned toward the building that she was standing in. He tilted his head back, to look up at where she was, his eyes meeting with hers. He stood his ground, slipping his hands into his pockets as he continued to maintain eye contact with her.

When she was about to turn away, Uzu nodded his head toward the arena that she had finally noticed that he was standing in front of. She paused in her footsteps, her eyes narrowing at the male. “Callin’ me out, huh?” She mumbled to herself.

"What are you going to do about it, Nekokeiro?"

Ryuko almost jumped at hearing Satsuki’s voice behind her. The Athletics Committee Clubs Chair turned around, composing herself as she did so. “L-Lady Satsuki…” Ryuko trailed off, her head turning to look at Uzu again. The male was still standing in the same place as before.

The dark haired girl sucked in a small breath as she turned back to Satsuki. “I’ve been challenged, it’s not really in me to turn down a fight.” Ryuko replied with a smirk.

Satsuki peered around Ryuko, finding Uzu standing before arena that was set up for a practice match earlier in the day. It still had to be taken down, but…

The queen nodded and turned back to Ryuko. “Very well.” Satsuki voiced, handing Bakuzan over to the Elite. “Return it to me once your match is done.” Satsuki ordered, peeking over at Uzu once again. She turned away and left, Ryuko bowing to the retreating queen.

"Thank you, Lady Satsuki."

—-

Uzu tapped his foot against the ground impatiently, his eyes still locked on the window where Ryuko had been not too long ago. “Calm down, Uzu, she’ll come.” Senketsu reassured, turning his eye to look up at the green haired male.

Uzu groaned lightly as he rolled his neck. “Ugh, but you know me, Senketsu, I hate waiting.” Uzu grumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"If that’s the case, I hope that I didn’t make you wait too long," Ryuko spoke up, causing Uzu to look up in her direction.

Uzu smirked at her. “Actually, I’d say you’re just on time.” Uzu said to her.

Ryuko smirked, her hand on Bakuzan. “Before anything happens, did you remember my condition, Sanageyama?” She inquired.

Uzu nodded solemnly, placing his hand under the area where Senketsu’s eye was. “I do. I know why I lost. I ignored the warnings that Senketsu gave me. He told me to keep my guard up, but I didn’t listen to him. I was on an adrenaline rush from all the other clubs that I had beaten. I underestimated my opponent and I became arrogant.” Uzu shared, looking back up at Ryuko.

"My arrogance put both my life and Senketsu’s in danger, and for that I can’t forgive myself. But what I can do is take that experience and use it to improve Senketsu and I together." Uzu told her.

Ryuko let a satisfied smile appear on her lips as she drew Bakuzan from its sheath. “Draw your blade, Sanageyama.” Ryuko said, pointing Bakuzan at the green haired male.

Uzu smirked slightly as he pulled his Scissor Blade out, pointing the blade at the girl. “Uzu,” Senketsu spoke up, causing Uzu to turn to him. “Your heart rate… It’s gone down quite a bit. You’re very calm right now.” Senketsu noted, looking up at the green haired male.

He chuckled slightly. “Ah, I guess I am. It’s because I have nothing to fear, not while you’re here with me, Senketsu.” Uzu admitted.

"I feel the same way, Uzu." Senketsu shared as Uzu and Ryuko walked into the arena.

Uzu smiled at Senketsu’s words as he and Ryuko transformed, the pair charging at each other. Ryuko moved swiftly, swinging Bakuzan down to strike Uzu. The green haired male moved his Scissor Blade up, blocking her attack. In his peripheral, he saw Ryuko’s fist move toward his face. Swiftly, he caught her fist, causing her to look at him in slight surprise.

He lifted his leg, kneeing Ryuko in the gut and sending her flying across the arena. She landed on her feet and looked to see Uzu already in front of her. He jabbed forward and Ryuko deflected his attack before she steeped at his feet with her leg, tripping the green haired male.

She swung her blade overhead before bringing it down towards Uzu, only for the male to roll out of the way and to safety. He rose to his feet, blocking Ryuko’s strikes as he backed away from her advances.

Spotting an opening in her form, Uzu adjusted his angle. His Scissor Blade just barely grazed Ryuko’s cheek, the girl wincing as blood spilt from the cut. She ducked out of his range and spun around, the back of her fist connecting with Uzu’s jaw. The male stumbled back, gripping his jaw as Ryuko wiped the blood off on her sleeve.

"Not bad," Uzu smirked.

Ryuko returned the smirk. “I could say the same for you.” She complimented as they charged forward once more. Uzu swung first this time and Ryuko ducked out of the way. She rolled around to Uzu’s side before she sprang up, aiming a kick for Uzu’s head. Before her foot connected, Uzu disappeared from her sight.

The dark haired girl’s eyes widened as she landed on her feet, looking around. She spotted movement in her peripheral and gasped as Uzu came charging at her. As quickly as she could, she lifted Bakuzan to deflect the hit. The force of his hit was too strong and unexpected, sending the girl tumbling backwards. She coughed and rolled out of the way as Uzu struck the ground where she once was.

She rose to her feet, deflecting Uzu’s attack only for his blade to disappear from her sight. She gasped as it reappeared at her side, knocking her over and tumbling a fair distance from Uzu. She groaned, clutching her side as she looked up at Uzu.

"You’ve gotten better at reading movements." She noted as she rose to her feet.

Uzu nodded. “Ah, thanks to you, Senketsu and I are closer than ever. As a result, my eyes can see more than I could have possibly imagined. I can see into the inner workings of your mind, Nekokeiro. They’re as clear as day to me.” Uzu told her, a smirk appearing on his face.

Ryuko eyed him curiously her grip on Bakuzan tightening. “Thank you, Nekokeiro, I didn’t know that I was cute.” Uzu teased, causing Ryuko to flush and glare at him. “That will certainly boost my self-confidence knowing that you think I’m cute.” Uzu chuckled as he blocked Ryuko’s attack.

"Now isn’t the time to tease, Uzu." Senketsu reprimanded lightly as Uzu blocked Ryuko’s attacks.

"Right, right. Sorry about that!" He grunted as he blocked Ryuko’s strike. He pushed her off and knocked the dull end of his blade into her side.

She grunted lightly and dug her heels into the ground, stopping her movement. She reached forward, striking for the opening in Uzu’s form. In the flash of a moment, Ryuko felt her grip on Bakuzan loosen entirely as the blade was knocked out of her grasp. She cursed as Uzu pulled back, striking at Ryuko.

"Finishing move! Sen-I-Soshitsu!" He yelled as his Scissor Blade struck the girl. Ryuko let out a pained yell as she was knocked into the air, her clothes tearing from her body. As her nude form hit the ground, Uzu transformed back into his school uniform.

A smile appeared on Uzu’s face as he patted Senketsu. “Way to go, Senketsu! We did great! My Shingantsu was even better than before! What did you do to make it improve?” Uzu asked as he grinned down at the Kamui.

"It’s because you and your Kamui are closer than before."

Uzu turned around to see Ryuko standing to her feet, a small grin on her face. “It was evident in the way that you two battled together compared to your previous fights.” Ryuko told him, causing Uzu to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Congratulations on winning the match, Sanageyama." Ryuko said as she bowed to him. "It was an honor to fight against you." Uzu flushed, not expecting the praise from his enemy.

Quickly, he bowed to Ryuko. “N-No! The honor is all mine!” Uzu stammered out as Ryuko rose to her full height, eyeing the male curiously. “Because of you, I was able to I prove my skills!” Uzu insisted as he rose up from his bow.

His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, his eyes landing on Ryuko’s nude body. “P-P-P-Put some clothes on!” Uzu stammered out as he pointed at her body.

Ryuko looked down, her cheeks flushing red as she moved her arms over her breasts to cover them up. “W-Well, don’t look, stupid!” She yelled in response. “Besides, whose fault is it that I’m naked anyway!” She blinked in surprise as she felt a cloth flutter over her. She looked up to see Uzu draping Senketsu over her shoulders to cover her up. The male flushed as he turned his head, calling for one of the other students to come and bring her a cloak.

In a matter of moments, a student came up, bringing Ryuko a cloak. She took it gratefully and handed Senketsu back to Uzu as she draped her own cloak onto her person. “Thank you,” she muttered, her cheeks still red. She looks up to see Uzu handing her his Scissor Blade.

She blinked in surprise, looking down at the weapon. “What’s this for?” She asked, looking up at him.

"Take it, I’m giving it to you." Uzu said as he finally turned back to look at her, his cheeks still noticeably red. "Something tells me that I’ll be fighting you again in the future, and I think this blade will help you get stronger." Uzu told her, placing the blade into Ryuko’s hands.

She frowned and looked up at him. “Beat me and all of a sudden you act like you’re the master?” She inquired, raising a brow at him.

Uzu shook his head. “Not at all. I want you to improve and get stronger because I’m going to get stronger and find out a way to beat you, Kiryuin, and the rest of you Elites. When that time comes, I want us to have a rematch and I want it to be a fair fight.” He reasoned,

Ryuko pursed her lips as she looked down at the Scissor Blade. “Won’t you be short a weapon, though?” She inquired.

Again, Uzu shook his head, pulling out a set of Rendering Scissors, showing it to Ryuko. “I’ve got my own weapon covered, no need to worry about me.” He smirked at her. The girl pursed her lips and huffed as she tightened her hold on the blade.

"Tch, chivalrous idiot…" Ryuko muttered as she looked down at the blade in her hand, bringing it to her side. Uzu grinned, taking her words as a sign that she accepted the blade.

TBC


	2. Sense of Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko didn't know how to shrink the size of her new Scissor Blade and had to find Uzu to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyAxisNeoluna's Note: Unlike Raechel, I'm not as good with organizing my ideas as her. This is like a bonus chapter.

Ryuko Nekokeiro scanned over the courtyard where many no star students go to have lunch. The spread of students was impressive and difficult to find specific faces, but the unique green haired boy and animated actions of the girl beside him made them noticeable.

A couple of days ago, Ryuko fought the third year transfer student in the front courtyard when he learned of his flaw and only continued to surprise her when he willingly gave his Scissor Blade after his victory. A weapon her father created to destroy Life Fibers.

‘He’s still a chivalrous idiot for giving me something this powerful,’ Ryuko thought as she continued to make her way to them.

“…so long story short, I had to clean the bathrooms for a week.” Mako explained.

“That must have been tough,” Uzu commented.

Mako nodded in agreement, “Yeah, but I’m glad I asked mom to make her special croquettes for extra energy that week.”

“Sanageyama.”

Uzu couldn’t help but smirk from the familiar voice, “Ryuko Nekokeiro.” He looked to the Elite Chair Member with a sukeban style Three Star Goku Uniform, and Uzu’s former red Scissor Blade by her side. “I heard you thinking I’m a chivalrous idiot again. Am I right?”

Ryuko kept an unimpressed stoic façade to hide the fact he was spot on. Uzu could read body language very well even without activating his Shingantsu, so he actually didn’t know what Ryuko was thinking at the moment. However, he didn’t pry if he was right or not and continued to be happy-go-lucky. “So, are you looking for another match Nekokeiro?”

“For now no, I…need your help with miniaturising this Scissor Blade.” Ryuko admitted as she held it vertically pointed to the ground.

Uzu blinked and looked confused for a moment, “Oh…you haven’t figured it out yet?”

“No,” Ryuko said bluntly and clearly irritated, “so are you helping or not?”

Before Uzu could answer, Mako suddenly yelled out “Bathroom break!” and zoomed to the school without a second thought.

Uzu and Ryuko looked at Mako with speechlessness and disbelief at the rising dust trail she practically left.

“Uhh…okay?” Uzu tentatively said. He cleared his throat before he faced Ryuko, “I might as well help with your Scissor Blade…problem.”

“…Great,” Ryuko said before she gained back her composure.

The two of them headed to grounds clear of any students.

“Aren’t you gonna wait for Mankanshoku?” Ryuko asked.

“It wouldn’t take long for Mako to find me. She has a special “best friend sense” she claimed to have and hasn’t failed yet” Uzu explained casually.

“Heh, from how close you two are, I’m surprised you aren’t calling her your girlfriend by now.” Ryuko lightly teased.

Uzu felt a slight heat on his cheeks, “I like Mako, but not that way! She’s like a younger sister to me!” He defended.

“You’re too defensive for me to take seriously, but whatever helps you sleep Sanageyama.” Ryuko dismissed.

Uzu huffed before finally stopping to the spot and pulled out his pair of Rendering Scissors. “Anyway, let’s get started.”

Ryuko readied her own blade and waited for Uzu’s instruction.

“Well to start, Life Fiber weapons don’t look like it, but they’re actually alive.” Uzu said.

“Alive?” Ryuko questioned.

“Yeah. Like Senketsu, the Scissor Blade has a level of sentience that can tell when I’m at ease, or if I need to defend myself. Observe.” Uzu gripped his Rendering Scissors and the weapon grew to its combat size. “Suspicious and uneasy.” Uzu then took a few relaxed breaths and his Rendering Scissors reverted to its previous size, “Relaxed. Now you try.”

Ryuko took a few breaths, trying to send a relaxed state to her own blade. However, it didn’t respond to her. “It isn’t working.”

“Let me try,” Uzu asked. Ryuko handed him the Scissor Blade and he sent his relaxed state to the blade and it shrank to a smaller size. “Well it’s responding with me just fine.” He handed the smaller blade back to Ryuko. “Try making it bigger.”

The Scissor Blade almost immediately grew when Ryuko felt more combat ready. “It responded.”

Uzu scratched his nape, “Well…you got the suspicious and uneasy part at least. Have you been high strung or anxious lately?”

Ryuko sighed and planted her Scissor Blade to lean against, “Maybe, I guess you did all you can.”

“Well we could hug it out.” Uzu suggested.

“Very funny Sanageyama.” Ryuko retorted flatly.

Uzu smiled, “I wasn’t entirely joking.”

Ryuko looked at the older boy as if he finally lost it, but Uzu brushed it off. “Is a hug from me really that repulsive, Nekokeiro?” the older boy jested.

Ryuko continued to glare at him to send her distain of the idea. Uzu still didn’t falter and continued to brush it off. To make his own point across, he took his Rendering Scissors and Syringe Glove and threw them a good distance. Leaving him utterly defenseless compared to the girl.

“If you’re really skeptical of me physically hurting you, I just chucked what could. I won’t be going anywhere until you could miniaturize that Scissor Blade, Nekokeiro. Hugging usually helps someone relax or calm down.”

Ryuko uprooted her Scissor Blade and pointed it at Uzu. “You won’t leave this alone until I agree, are you?”

“Nope, not until I get a lingering hug from you.” Uzu insisted, and held his arms out, “I promise I won’t do anything inappropriate while we do, I swear.”

Ryuko read into the older male’s face for any hint of an ulterior motive, but really didn’t look like he was planning anything malicious. Ryuko lowered her blade, “Fine.”

Uzu smiled; he stepped into Ryuko’s space and wrapped his arms in an embrace.

Ryuko’s face rested just by her adversary’s heart while he held her body gently against him, letting her freely pull away if she wanted.

Beat…beat…beat…

Ryuko listened in on Uzu’s heart going on strongly. It was a soothing rhythm, his heart, something so distant in her early youth.

Uzu was glad the Athletics Chair was a head shorter than him since his face began to feel heated like before. He didn’t expect to feel anyway embarrassed or awkward by this, but here he was, trying to contain this feeling.

It was…attraction?

‘I can’t be attracted to Nekokeiro! I barely know the girl! She’s an ally to Kiryuin! The girl who knows about my adopted father’s murder!’ Uzu mentally scolded himself. And yet he still couldn’t shake the feeling away.

“Does your heart always beat this fast Sanageyama?” Ryuko commented.

“Not…often” Uzu tentatively answered.

“Heh, I guess I’m a rare case with you.” Ryuko commented and pulled away. She looked to the hand that held her Scissor Blade to reveal it did miniaturize.

“You did it, you relaxed!” Uzu exclaimed.

“Yeah, I did.” Ryuko willed for the blade to enlarge and relaxed to see it miniaturize. “My sword understands me now.”

Uzu picked up is glove and Rendering Scissors. “Guess we have to be enemies again, but I’m really happy I could help you.”

“You won’t be as happy if I found a way to turn it against you.” Ryuko snarked.

Uzu grinned, “I’ll be ecstatic if I stopped you before you tried, and one up you on top of that! Either way, I’ll keep you in mind, Nekokeiro!” Uzu challenged, with Ryuko just rolling her eyes in response. “Anyway, take good care of that Scissor Blade, its evidence” Uzu asked of her before he turned away and left to find Mako.

Ryuko turned the other way, her heart started to beat just as fast, if not faster than the young man who held her. She scolded herself for feeling such a way.

“Are you sure of leaving the Scissor Blade with that girl?” Senketsu questioned out.

“Senketsu, I didn’t know you were listening in.” Uzu commented before continuing “but yeah, I’m sure,” Uzu then narrowed his gaze, “I have this feeling Nekokeiro is more than meets the eye, her mind became oddly clouded once I mentioned I could read it before.”

Senketsu looked down at an idea, “Do you suspect she may know anything about Isshin or his murder?”

“Maybe, maybe not” Uzu replied, thinking back at it “I’ve seen an old black and white photo of a girl beside Isshin briefly. Isshin never mentioned her name or another daughter he claimed he had. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that both their eyes have an odd gear shape to them.”

“UZU-SAN!” Mako called out in her hyperactive zest and prompted Uzu to catch her mid-air and onto her feet.

“Your bathroom break was a lot longer than normal Mako.” Uzu said.

Mako smiled, “Oh I was quick, I just remembered I needed to go to the medical infirmary.”

Uzu then became concerned, “Was something wrong?”

“Oh I’m all fine and dandy, but I remembered you might need something there!” Mako explained.

Uzu’s features furrowed in more confusion, “what do I need-“

“Huh? Where’s Nekokeiro-san?” Mako suddenly interrupted and looked behind Uzu to check if Ryuko was there.

“Oh I just helped her with her Scissor Blade problem and parted ways.” Uzu said and thumbed to the empty area they practiced.

Mako lit up in a strange way and she started to sob, “Waaah!”

“Uh M-Mako wha-,“ Uzu tried to console the girl only for her to sob into Uzu’s chest.

“I wasn’t fast enough! I'm so sorry Uzu-san, I didn’t give you the condom fast enough, and now I’m a godmother before I graduate!” Mako blubbered. “I would be happy to be a godmother either way.”

“What?! Godmother?!” Uzu swore his face was burning red by now, “Mako…did you think I was gonna have sex with Nekokeiro?!”

“Of course I did! This was your third date with Nekokeiro-san and that usually happens by then!” Mako continued to cry.

“What we did was not even a date!” Uzu tried to explain and mentally sighed, ‘I don’t need that mental image right now…’ Not because he didn’t like the idea, it was the very opposite, ‘this is gonna be a long day…’


	3. A Fourth Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the previous chapter, I decided to add a small little shipping fic because of UzuRyu feels

"Thanks for the meal," Uzu said as he set his plate aside. He rubbed the side of his mouth on the back of his hand, ridding his face of any crumbs that may or may not have gotten stuck to his face from Sukuyo's wonderful dinner.

The male rose to his feet, dusting off his pants, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, are you going to bed already, Uzu-san?" Sukuyo inquired. "If so, I could prepare the bath for you if you'd like." She offered.

Uzu smiled and shook his head. "No thank you." He replied with a polite smile. "I was actually going to head out for a walk. I need to stretch and relax, I'm still pretty sore from the fights that I had today." Uzu replied with a laugh.

Mako looked up at Uzu in surprise. "Ah, Uzu-san, wait! You can't go out now, we have to go to bed soon! We have school tomorrow." Mako reminded him, pointing to the clock on the wall. Uzu smiled and walked over to the girl, patting her on the top of her head.

"I'll just be out for a while, okay? Keep my side of the bed warm, alright?" He requested with a chuckle. He smiled when Mako nodded, promising to keep his blankets nice and warm for him. With a small smile, he exited from the house.

He stood just outside the door, closing it behind him. His gray eyes flicked around curiously as he silently debated which way to walk before he turned toward his right and began heading up the hill, walking up the same path that leads toward school.

"Going somewhere in particular, Uzu?" Senketsu inquired.

The green haired male glanced down at the dark coat. "Nah, I'm just wingin' it. Mind if I wander until I get tired?" Uzu asked with a light laugh.

Senketsu averted his eye to the side. "I can't exactly stop you like this." He replied, his eye moving to look down at the the dark material of the long coat. Uzu let out a loud laugh as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"No, I guess you can't do much being just a coat, huh?" Uzu laughed, his cheeks pink from all his laughter.

Senketsu glanced back up at Uzu. "You're quite light hearted right now, Uzu." Senketsu noted.

Uzu blinked before smiling down at the long coat. "Well, yeah. I think it's because of the family dinners. They're a great group of people, Mako and her family. Their energy rubs off on me and I can't help but be relaxed with them around." Uzu replied as his gray eyes moved to look ahead of him. He moved to a stop as he found himself at the border of the one-star district and the two star district.

Had he really walked that far?

His eyes moved around to a path that wound off to the side. Out of curiosity, he followed it. "Uzu, we've gone out pretty far. Don't you think we should head back?" Senketsu spoke up.

The green haired male waved off his companion. "No worries, Senketsu. I've got my Rending Scissors in my pocket. I wanna check this place out and then we can head home." Uzu replied with a quiet voice as he patted his pocket. He rounded the area and ended up at a small nook that overlooked part of the city.

Uzu's gray eyes gleamed with interest as he looks at his surroundings. He made his way over to the lone bench in the area and sat down on it. A pleased sigh passed through his lips as he leaned back in the bench, draping his arms over the back of it. His eyes moved over the city skyline, his eyes taking in every way that the lights sparkled and mingled with the stars above.

He whistled in awe. "Would ya check out that view, Senketsu..." Uzu spoke up as a grin appeared in his face.

"Hm, it's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Senketsu replied, looking spout at the city lights and the stars.

Uzu nodded, a smile on his face. "We should take Mako next time, I'm sure she'd love it." Uzu suggested with a wide smile, imagining the way that the brunette's eyes would light up just from seeing all the sparkling lights.

"Are you sure Mako is the one you want to take?" Senketsu inquired as he looked up at the green haired male. "There isn't another girl you want to take here?"

The green haired male blinked in response, a puzzled expression crossing over his features. "Eh? What do you mean?" Uzu asked as he looked down at the dark coat. "What other girl? I don't know any other girls..." He grumbled, confused.

Senketsu rolled his eye. "What about Nekokeiro?"

Uzu flushed in response as he sat up abruptly, staring down at the dark coat. "N-Nekokeiro?! Not you too, Senketsu!" Uzu stammered, his cheeks flushing red. "Wh-Why would I want to bring her here?" He stammered, half-glaring down at the Kamui.

"Your heart rate has gone up significantly, Uzu." Senketsu noted.

"Th-That doesn't answer my question! Leave my body out of this!" Uzu replied as he poked at the Kamui.

"I'm not dumb, Uzu. I've noticed that your heart rate goes up whenever you get close to Nekokeiro." Senketsu shared.

Uzu bit his lip and flushed. "Sh-Shut up!"

"Sanageyama?"

Uzu blinked in surprise and turned around to find Ryuko standing behind him, wearing jogging attire and her hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked at him curiously and Uzu gulped. "N-Nekokeiro..." He muttered.

"Your heart skipped a beat, Uzu." Senketsu spoke up. Uzu felt the heat rise up to his cheeks as he swatted at Senketsu playfully.

The green haired male turned to look down at Senketsu. "Sh-Shut up." He grumbled, his cheeks red. The male turned back to Ryuko as she placed her hand on her hip. "Wh-What are you doing here?" He inquired.

Ryuko gestured to her outfit. "I like to go out and run at night." She replied as she approached the bench that Uzu was sitting at. "And you? What are you doing all the way here in the one-star area?" She asked as she turned her back to the bench and leaned against the back of it.

Uzu bit his lip and turned around as well, resting his back against the bench. "I went for a walk. Found this place when I was about to head back..." Uzu replied as he twiddled with his fingers.

The dark haired girl turned around, her blue eyes moving to look at the city. "Pretty, isn't it?" She asked as she turned to Uzu and offered him a small smile. As she turned her head, she found Uzu already looking at her, his cheeks a noticeable shade of red. She looked at him curiously, her hand moving toward his face. "Your face is red, Sanageyama." She pointed out as her palm brushed his bangs from his forehead.

The male nearly flinched under Ryuko's touch as her palm moved to rest against his forehead. "Are you sick? If so, you shouldn't be out this late." She grumbled to him as she rested out his temperature.

Uzu bit his lip as he looked up at Ryuko. "I-I-I-I..."

"Your heart rate has increased significantly, Uzu." Senketsu spoke up.

"W-Would you shut up about that?!" He said as he jumped to his feet, glaring down at Senketsu as Ryuko's hand fell from his forehead.

The dark haired girl looked at Uzu curiously. "Shut up? I didn't even say anything you-" she frowned at him and Uzu turned to her immediately.

Uzu shook his head. "N-No, not you! I was - I was talkin' to Senketsu!" Uzu rushed out as he grabbed his coat and glared down at Senketsu's eye.

Ryuko rose her brow curiously as she watched Uzu grumble to his long coat, seeming to be in the middle of a conversation. "You... talk to your clothes?" Ryuko muttered under her breath. She bit her lip and averted her eyes off to the side as a small, short laugh passed through her lips.

The green hair male looked up at Ryuko in surprise as the girl brought a hand up to her lips, looking nonchalant. "You..." He began, his eyes widening in surprise. Ryuko furrowed her brows, determined to keep her gaze away from Uzu. "You totally just laughed right now, didn't you?" He asked.

The blue eyed girl scoffed, her cheeks dusting red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

Uzu bit his lip as he fought back a grin. "You totally just laughed right now. I didn't know you were capable of laughing." He teased, a smile threatening to break through on his lips.

Ryuko turned to shoot him a glare. "Not capable of laughing?! I'm not devoid of emotion, Sanageyama!" She shot at him, a frown on her pretty lips. Uzu grinned in return as he rounded the bench, heading toward Ryuko. The girl furrowed her brows as she took a cautionary step back.

"Shall we test out if you're capable of laughing then?" Uzu suggested as he raised his hands toward Ryuko's sides, a mischievous grin on his lips. 

Ryuko flushed as she stepped away from Uzu. "Don't you touch me, Sanageyama. I'm warning you," she said shakily as she took a few steps away from him. She nearly squeaked in surprise as Uzu lunged at her, his hands finding her sides as he proceeded to tickle her. Ryuko bit her lip, fighting back her laughter as she tried to shove Uzu away from her. "L-Let-Let go of me, Sana-Sanageyam- ahaha!" Ryuko let out her laughter, earning a triumphant grin from Uzu.

Before Uzu could make a comment, Ryuko reached into her pocket and pulled out her scissor blade. She let it grow to its full size as she pointed the tip at Uzu's neck, causing the male to cease his moment.

Uzu gulped as he slowly took his hands off of Ryuko, his smile faltering as he raised his hands up defensively. "Uh..." He cleared his throat nervously. "R-Right, my bad..." He muttered as Ryuko slowly lowered her scissor blade. She sent him a glare, a pout on her lips, as she changed her scissor blade back into its smaller form.

The green haired male blinked as he watches Ryuko stuff the small blade into her pocket. "Hey, you've gotten good at that." He noted with a grin.

Ryuko nodded and turned to Uzu as she placed her hand on her hip. "Well, I had a good teacher." She replied, averting her eyes as a grin appeared on Uzu's lips.

"Really?" He asked as his grin grew slightly. "And who would that good teacher he exactly?"

The dark haired girl huffed and turned her back to Uzu, determined to hide her flushed cheeks from him. "I-Isn't it about time you headed home or something? We have school tomorrow." She grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Uzu chuckled as he nodded.

"Ah, I'll see ya tomorrow then." He said to her as he reached over, gently tugging on her ponytail. "Good night, Nekokeiro." He quickly moved his hands into his pockets as he turned on his heel and headed back down the path.

Ryuko bit her lip as she brushed her ponytail over her shoulder. "Mm. Good night, Sanageyama." She called to him and headed back toward the three star district. Uzu grinned to himself as he glanced over his shoulder, watching Ryuko hurry back up the path. He let a soft breath pass though his lips as he headed back down the path to head for home.

When he reached home, he pushed the door open and entered into the room. "Ah, welcome back!" Mako greeted.

Uzu smiled at her as he moved to sit beside her on the floor. "Thanks." He replied as he leaned back on his hands.

"How was the walk?" She asked as she looked over at Uzu.

The male shrugged. "Hmm, it was alright. I met up with Nekokeiro during my walk and..." Uzu trailed off as he looked at Mako after hearing the girl gasp. Her eyes lit up as she covered her mouth with her hand, her cheeks dusting a fair shade of pink.

"A fourth date!" She gasped in surprise. "Did you two-"

"We didn't do anything!" Uzu defended, his cheeks red.

FIN.


End file.
